


Punishment

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: The Charr Romance [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Sexual Torture, Tactile Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> <i>This is a follow-on to "Dominant Dead End" <b>Warning</b>:slash, voyeurism, non-con, implied heavy BDSM.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a follow-on to "Dominant Dead End" **Warning** :slash, voyeurism, non-con, implied heavy BDSM._

By the time all the chaos caused by Scourge taking the Matrix had settled down, Dead End was quite exhausted. Being threatened by Galvatron was never good for his mood, and the deeper the funk, the more tiresome everything seemed to be.

By the time he slunk back to the Stunticon quarters to recharge--for the first time since returning from Earth--Dead End had quite enough of everything and everyone. He just wanted to recharge, defrag, and then stew in a dark, apathetic funk for a few weeks.

Dead End got part of what he wanted. After just barely enough hours of utter black oblivion, Dead End found himself being rudely jerked out of recharge.

"Dead End!" Breakdown whispered harshly. "Where have you been? Why have you been avoiding me? I haven't heard a word from you about your mission. You could have been scrapped for all anyone would tell me!"

Dead End had gotten enough defrag that he could carry on a conversation without getting the insane urge to sing the Starscream parody version of "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major General" at Galvatron. He was still not thrilled about being yanked out of recharge, but this was Breakdown.

"Fortunately--a word that still feels odd coming from my vocalizer--the mission part of the mission went quite well, and Wildrider and I miraculously survived the cluster-frag that debriefing turned into." Dead End unslotted his visor, set it aside, and unlatched his battlemask. Had he actually dropped into deep recharge that way?

"There was also an extra bonus," Dead End said in a matter-of-fact tone that suggested he had nothing more to say.

Breakdown grabbed Dead End by the shoulders. "Oh no you d-don't! You'll tell me what the bonus was!"

Dead End stared at Breakdown and then smirked. It was such an unusual expression for Dead End that Breakdown let go of his shoulders and took a step back. Dead End nodded ever so slightly at the corners of the room, where Soundwave's monitors were suspected to lurk.

Breakdown scowled and drew his breakdown-rifle, casually swinging it around the room-- four precise shots of his hellish vibrations, focused into a machine-destroying cacophony of coherent sound, eased the scowl from his face. "Now... tell me," he whispered harshly.

"You'll never believe who I came across waltzing down the concourse of one of those puddle-jumper starports on the way to Earth. In the living metal, even," Dead End said.

Breakdown's optics widened as he caught the implication. He was perhaps the smartest of the Stunticons. " _Starscream_!" he hissed softly.

Dead End smirked again. "Yes, Starscream. He was abominably careless--didn't expect anyone who knew him to be around, let alone ambush him." The dark red Stunticon brushed his knuckles against the mad Lamborghini's helm, remembering bitter words between them, accusations that he would forget, would neglect his duty to his brother. "I punished him for you, Breakdown, like I promised you I would!"

Breakdown shivered at Dead End's touch, momentarily revisiting that terrible instant months ago when he realized that his every sight, every sound, every sensation of circuit-searing pleasure with Dead End had been witnessed and _experienced_ by Starscream as well. That violation had haunted Breakdown for months.

"It's not fair, I should have been there! I wanted to see and hear and feel--tell me about it, everything you did to him!" Breakdown whispered fiercely, his hands clutching at Dead End's shoulders again.

Dead End chuckled softly. "I can do better than that. I have _videos_."

Breakdown's optics burned brilliantly, and his engine began its harsh, dissonant purr. "Show me," he said, his fingers digging into Dead End's shoulder.

"Multi-angle, with stereo sound, at that...." Dead End purred as he pulled a video-disc out of an internal compartment. He frowned at the computer console in his room. "You know that's monitored, too. What's on this disk will be my death when Galvatron learns of it."

"Not... a problem," Breakdown said softly as he tore open the cabinet and ripped wires loose. "No networking now, and my vibrations will 'accidentally' destroy the rest," he said. "Quit stalling and show me!"

"As you wish," Dead End replied, sounding amused. He gently stroked the 'PLAY' button--

_Framed in the center of the screen was a very sturdy metal workbench, like one might find in a machine shop or a robot repair bay. Assorted clamps and hold-downs, open and empty, ringed the workbench._

Breakdown focused on the empty restraints, wishing he could zoom in on them; his wheels spun idly as he shivered with anticipation.

_Noise echoed from off-camera; the clang-clang of heavy robotic feet, and the soft keening of metal being dragged across concrete. Within a few moments, Dead End came into view, walking backwards and dragging the unresisting red, blue and silver-gray body of Starscream by his arms._

Breakdown flexed his fingers and gnawed nervously on one knuckle as he watched. Even unconscious in a video, the sight of Starscream made his circuits crawl. He glanced up at the smoking circuitry in the corners of the room, double-checking that it was still destroyed, and that no red, blue and silver spectre lurked about.

_Dead End heaved Starscream's obviously deactivated body onto the table and proceeded to strap and clamp him down. There was a pause and a sudden blink as the view shifted, focused more clearly on the inert Seeker--_

Breakdown paused the video.

"He's not dead then, or you wouldn't have bothered restraining him. Did you kill him? Is there torture? Is this a snuff video?" He turned to look at Dead End, his tone and expression a mixture of anticipation and dread not unlike that of a child promised all the candy he wants... but the candy is in a lion's den.

Dead End gave Breakdown a reproving look. "Oh my, no! Turn his ghost loose with a grudge against the two of us? That would have been colossally stupid."

He leaned up against the wall, dark red against violet metal, and said, "I _punished_ him, and the punishment fit the crime. I _used_ him like he used you," Dead End gloated, "--humiliated him _utterly_ , and recorded it all for you!"

Breakdown looked up sharply and smiled cruelly. "You did?" he asked with malicious glee. 

"Just watch!" Dead End said, gesturing at the paused image on the screen.

"Only if you get over here and watch it with me," Breakdown said, his optics glowing brightly. "I want your commentary."

"Very well..." Dead End stalked over and pushed 'PLAY' once again.

_...The dark red Stunticon climbed onto the repair table with Starscream, straddling the tip of his nosecone, pinning the Seeker's thighs between his own powerful thighs. "Turn about is fair play, Screamer!" Dead End growled softly as he unhinged several of Starscream's access plates, then unlatched one of his own._

_"W-What are you going to do to me?" Starscream said, his voice rising higher with fear...._

Breakdown's hand settled on Dead End's thigh and gently squeezed, then began gently stroking the dark finish, his engine rumbling softly as he watched the video play. His optics dimmed in pleasure at the sound of Dead End's voice coming from the screen, commanding, dominating the captive Seeker.

_Gray wings shuddered as Starscream's back arched and he cried out as Dead End caressed his internal wiring with one hand... while ripping off his left arm-gun with the other._

Breakdown watched, his engine revving as the image of Dead End drove the image of Starscream to the edge of overload--and removed the other cannon. "What are you doing to him?" Breakdown whispered. "Those sounds..." Breakdown's optics dimmed and he shivered. One hand reached out, pointed at the contorted face shown in loving close-up. "He doesn't look as happy as he sounds."

"He was most unhappy," Dead End said, leaning up against Breakdown and caressing the nearest wheel. "I disarmed him, made him as helpless as an unarmed Autobot--and forced him to _enjoy_ being stripped of his weapons... each and every one." The frantic cries from the video continued unabated. Starscream had quite a few cluster bombs to lose. 

Breakdown gripped the console with one hand, optics glowing brightly; the other slipped into one of Dead End's transformation seams and toyed with what he found there. He was rewarded with a break in the rhythm of Dead End's engine and a muffled growl.

"You are wonderfully cruel! What are you doing there?" Breakdown's optics widened and brightened as Dead End's attack on Starscream changed. He gripped the console with both hands, abandoning his own attack on Dead End and stared...

_Starscream shuddered as Dead End delicately sifted out the wires from his major sensor controllers and re-arranged them, plugging his own wires in as well. "What are you doing to me?" he shrieked._

_"Still nothing fatal... to make sure of that," Dead End told him softly, "I've hooked myself into your sensor net. A little trick I learned from Vortex. Everything you feel, I feel. No sensation of yours remains private, my dear Air Commander--rather like happened to Breakdown when you jumped into him." He gently ran his fingers over the exposed circuitry under Starscream's cockpit, his optics dimming in pleasure as Starscream mewled and writhed under him. "Such a sensual jet you are!"_

_Though Starscream's vocalizer echoed the helpless pleasure that shook him, his optics blazed, and the contorted expression on his face betrayed his rage at this new violation._

Breakdown's engine began to vibrate softly, and his whole body shook as he watched Dead End do unspeakable things to Starscream's body, laying it open to the core, utterly exposed and violated.

"Why is he still sounding like that?" Breakdown asked, optics very bright. "He should be in agony! Is he?" He turned to look at Dead End's barefaced smirk.

"Oh my, no. I did a little cross-wiring of his pleasure and pain sensors before I started in on this. I learned the most interesting things that time Vortex got me alone for a week... Not, mind you, that I enjoyed _that_ ; Vortex likes to mis-wire in the _other_ direction. Physically, Starscream quite enjoyed all this... exposure--though I don't think he liked it much mentally," Dead End added.

"You are such an _evil_ bastard!" Breakdown said delightedly, tapped a few keys, then shoved Dead End to the floor. He hit the floor with a clang, and there was a louder crash as Breakdown landed on top of him.

"What--?" Dead End found his vocalizer considerably muffled by Breakdown's mouth on his, and his mind _severely_ distracted by Breakdown's fingers diving into his inside wheel wells...

Above them, the viewer obeyed Breakdown's command to rewind to the beginning of the most recent scene; the sound of Starscream's excited whimpers were soon drowned out by Breakdown's stuttering engine and Dead End's own growling, moaning engine as they raced for the finish.

Breakdown was far too distracted by the sounds of Starscream's helpless pleasure and the pretty dark car shuddering under him to notice the brief skip in the video--

_\--a lingering close-up of the splayed-out, quivering Seeker panned up his torso... and suddenly skipped to his passion-contorted face--past the exposed, empty cluster-bomb racks and the dark, dead lasercore buried between them. Then the video ended suddenly._

_As soon as Dead End understood what he was looking at, he'd cut the recording off. The implications disconcerted the Stunticon greatly--as did Starscream's sudden silence. He'd looked from the dead lasercore back to the Seeker's dark face--darker than it should have been, the ruby optics turned dim and dead, the rest of Starscream's vibrant colors fading to gray--_

_Hiatus._

_The next thing Dead End knew, he was strapped down on that same table and Starscream was standing over him, a laser scalpel in one hand, smirking cruelly._

_"You're not the only one who's learned a few tricks from Vortex," Starscream said..._

Certain plans would have been better off dropped. There was only so far it was wise to push someone who could abandon his body and take yours for his own. A pity Dead End hadn't known that. Some things, Breakdown didn't need to know.

Breakdown's engine screamed as the overload hit him and the console shattered, glass spraying across the room. Oblivious to anything else, the two Stunticons thrashed in the throes of overload, metal clashing and slowly shuddering to an exhausted halt.

"Oh, dear," Dead End said as he rolled Breakdown off of him and looked at the mess of his computer console. "I guess we don't get to see the finish."

"I liked the way _we_ finished it just fine," Breakdown said, optics dimming in the afterglow. "I don't care about _him_ anymore. He's not floating around watching me, and you paid him back for _us_ ," he said contentedly.

Dead End thought back to that dead lasercore and what it meant, and of the price Starscream had exacted from him for his little punishment session. No, some things Breakdown really did not need to know.

"I suppose so--at least until he kills me for doing that to him. Assuming Galvatron doesn't get wind of it first, and kill me for not bringing him in. Then again, the Aerialbots are more likely to end it all in the next battle..."

"Oh, shut up already!"

\-- FIN --


End file.
